The time we spend apart
by ThePunkHippie
Summary: What I think happened before the canon, this is basically me trying to make sense of certain things that are mentioned


We must go our separate ways

I know the time-line is a bit wonky but I promise it's not much worse than the canon (shots fired)

Stein awkwardly stood in front of the door to the Death Room, he knocked on it and it opened almost immediately. He was too logical to be nervous, or that's what he kept telling himself as he walked through the hallway. Lord Death greeted him the same way he greeted everyone "Hi-ya! How are you doing? Good to see you!"

Stein who currently had no patience for this said "I'm going to cut to the chase, you know about the rumours that have circulating the school about me"

The Shinigami's voice suddenly got slightly lower as he said "Of course" then added with what seemed like a knowing smile "You're here to clear your name aren't you"

Stein shot a bit of a smile in return and said "Yes I have been cutting up Spirit but he's known about it for a while, and the two of us had been in a relationship for almost two years that has now ended" as his smile got more and more psychotic looking while he spoke.

The Death God treated it like he usually does so he went back to his cheerful voice and stated "Well! You're in a bit of a dilemma!"

Stein sighed quietly and said "It seems so, I'd like to ask a small favour from you"

Still cheerful as ever the answer was what he was expected "Sure! What's up?!"

Stein quietly told him "I'd like to take a test to prove that I know enough to graduate from here and then get a letter of recommendation from you to be sent to a University so I can become a Doctor"

Death said in reply "I'll agree to the first part, but I'll have to think about the second part" and somehow portrayed a polite smile through his giant mask.

Stein said in a slightly happier voice than before "Thank-you, I'm very grateful" then turned to walk out.

Stein knew he was a genius so of course he passed the test. This made Lord Death so happy the Shinigami became unbearable to be around. He wouldn't stop going on and on to the teachers about how Stein knew everything to graduate. Then, a few days later Stein just stood there awkwardly while his now former teachers looked at him with a mixture of shock and fright. Since they obviously had heard the bad rumours too, everyone around him had. So in front of all of them Shinigami-sama announced "The good news is that young meister Stein will be leaving for medical school ASAP!"

One of his old teachers was outraged and yelled "What! Why are you letting this happen, it's unfair?!"

Lord Death looked at all of them and said "Now, now, you should be happy for him. One of your students has done very well because of your teaching"

Stein kept his huge mostly fake smile as he thought 'it's not because of these assholes' but said "Yes, Lord Death I will always be grateful to you, whenever you need anything you can count on me"

Lord Death said even more cheerful than before "That's Fantastic!" then went back to normal as he said "Ok! Well everyone! That was a good talk!" and everyone slowly walked towards the door of the Death Room.

Spirit came to the apartment later that night and saw Stein packing up. They had a nice chat about his plans to go to London, and about the University he'd be going to. Spirit then asked "Are you sure you'll be okay living in London by yourself when you're so young?"

Stein then smiled and said "Yes, I will and I'll be living a dorm, so I won't technically be alone, not to mention It's my birthday soon"

Spirit then said cheerfully "I'll write to you every day!"

Stein looked at him like 'are you serious' and said "I doubt it, you don't have to, we'll both be busy"

He didn't know what he expected but laughter wasn't it. After the laughing though the reaction was "Well, maybe once a month then"

Stein gave Spirit another smile and said "I'll be looking forward to it" and started walking out.

Spirit yelled after him "Bye!" but didn't hear an answer.

Stein wasn't one for sight-seeing so he just got a cab to the university he was attending. When he got there people looked at him funny and not in the way he was used to. It made him proud that they weren't used to seeing people as young as him attending the university. He found the office where more people looked at him funny. At least the secretary tried her best not to look weird about it. He smiled to her in the polite way he only used when he wanted something. He then said "Hello, I'm Franken Stein but please call me Stein"

She then smiled back and said "Oh yes, I have your stuff around here somewhere" she then started looking through the files and tried to make small talk by asking "So, do you want to become a Doctor because of your name?"

Instead of getting angry from that question he put on another fake smile and said "Actually, I think my parents named me that because they wanted me to become a Doctor"

She then said "here it is" and pulled out a file that had his name on the side and started flipping through some papers in it she then looked up at him shocked and said "you're the guy who is here because of Lord Death himself"

He was getting tired of this and said "Yes, that's me" then asked "Can I have my dorm room number now?"

She said "Oh, yes of course" and she handed him a plastic bag with the school's logo on it, he assumed it had the information he needed to get settled. She then smiled at him again and said "You have a nice day"

He said in reply "Thank-you" but under his breath he said "glad that's over" and walked away.

Spirit tried to hide the fact that he was smoking and drinking more from Kami but it wasn't exactly working. (It was even more difficult to hide if from her when he cheated on her since they were living together so he didn't as much) He was glad that she assumed he was upset from finding out his roommate was even more of a lunatic than everyone thought so she didn't ask questions. It was actually because his roommate left him. Spirit really wished he could've gone with him, of course he couldn't tell anyone this. To make him feel better he wrote letters to Stein but since he was drunk while he wrote them they were terrible so he never sent them. He knew his drinking problem was getting out of hand when he woke up one morning to Kami being all excited and yelling "I can't believe we'll be fighting a witch today!"

He stumbled out of bed and said "Me neither" then the first thing he did was instead of his usual morning routine he decided it was important to finally write a legible letter to Stein, no matter how bad of headache he had, just glad he didn't also need to throw up.

_Stein_

_Sorry for not writing before this, I've been busy or drunk or both. It's been weird, to say the least Kami keeps yelling at me for being such a terrible roommate to live with or whatever. How did you manage with me for so long? Anyway I decided to finally get my act together and actually write to you because apparently I'm fighting a witch later today. I literally just found out. So maybe the next time I write to you I'll be a Death Scythe. How are you doing with the whole becoming a Doctor thing? I bet I'll win, unless you never come back for years, which knowing you, you might. Feel free to come back, I try to yell at Kami for you, but she is ridiculously good at the yelling back thing. Living with a guy is so much easier, you have no idea, though since you are a huge Gaylord you'll never feel my pain and let me tell you, you are one lucky bastard. Try to avoid living with women as much as possible. You would never believe the crazy things that are in our bathroom. I just assume that they're all poison she plans to use on me if I piss her off too much. At least with you I only had to fear being experimented on. Anyway, sorry again, this is much later than I had planned._

_Spirit_

It took him so long to write it that Kami actually noticed what he was doing even though he tried to hide it from her. He then jumped up tried to get dressed fast so she wouldn't notice he was gone. It didn't work but at least she didn't freak out like she would've if she didn't see him writing something earlier.

Stein's life at university was going good so far. Sure there were some assholes who said he didn't belong here but he shut them up by telling them he already graduated and is a two star meister because he was a genius. Pretty soon no-one bothered him, he didn't have any friends either but he was perfectly fine with that. Friends would've made it difficult to keep up with the day classes and the night classes he was taking. Because of this people were gossiping that he was an overachiever but in reality he just wanted something to do since he doesn't sleep much. It also made him very glad that he seemed to be a natural at keeping his homework organized.

The most interesting thing that happened here so far was when he read the soul of a girl who was reading in French. After that he found it easier to learn French than when he tried to before. He then put travel to learn languages on his to do list.

When he turned into a Death Scythe, it felt weird. He felt like his entire body was changing shape and expanding. After all that happened he still could hardly believe it.

Just a few days ago, Spirit was a regular weapon, now he was a Death Scythe, not just a Death Scythe either, The Death Scythe. When he first heard about his new job he started crying on and kissing what were probably the Shinigami's feet. Of course he didn't mention that part to Kami.

Time flew by very fast since Spirit was so excited about his new job. He was the personal weapon of Lord Death, he got paid lots of money for standing around, watching what was going on with the students fighting and making jokes. So when he came back to the apartment Kami was always mad at him for no reason except for the fact that he enjoyed his job so much there weren't words for it.

Then one day he came back and instead of hearing her being short with him, he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He put his stuff down, slowly walked there and opened the door delicately to see Kami sitting on the floor against the wall making the loud crying noise he heard earlier. He asked her "What's wrong" and instead of saying anything she just handed him a pregnancy test that read positive. She probably expected him to be upset too but instead he exclaimed "This is great!"

She finally spoke up to ask "How is this great?"

He sat down next to her and said "I've always wanted and liked kids, now we get to have one that's our very own to spoil and play with and all that fun stuff"

Kami started raising her voice at this asking "How are we supposed to take care of this kid?" she then told him "We don't have the money, not to mention the fact that we only live in a one bedroom apartment"

He jumped up and said "You keep forgetting that I have one of the best paying jobs in town now" then he added "We can move to a nicer, bigger apartment, one that's closer to the DWMA so I can walk to work!"

She started laughing at that and chimed in "Maybe one that's big enough to have a bedroom we can actually put stuff in that isn't ourselves and a bed!"

Spirit laughed with her and shouted "We can have an apartment so big we won't have to worry about constantly pissing off the neighbours!"

Kami got up and exclaimed "One that we can actually have people over in!" They spent the rest of the night dancing to music and happily making plans. Kami was still worried about the fact that she was pregnant but she would always be thankful to Spirit for cheering her up and helping her see that it wasn't all bad.

Note: I think Kami wouldn't be very happy to learn that she was pregnant, she was quite young after all. Also I think Lord Death would treat his students that really didn't have parents to take care of them like his kids occasionally.


End file.
